User blog:FireStar97/FireStar97 News: 2007 BIONICLE Storyline Movie!
Hello CBW and welcome to FireStar97 News! Today I have something very important to mention! Our good friend Artek the crazy one has informed me about his plans to make a stopmotion movie about the 2007 storyline. And he needs some voice actors! The Movie The movie will possibly have the title Waters of Darkness, though this remains unconfirmed. The story will be a rewrite of the original 2007 storyline, and thus a story about the Toa Mahri. The story of the movie itself will be written by Artek the crazy one, ToaTusk, RaiserOfCain, Collector1, FireDrag1091, Starscream7, Matoro58, BobTheDoctor27 and myself. The Characters These are the characters that I know that will appear. *Matoro - Collector1 *Jaller - FireStar97 *Hahli - PrincessRil *Kongu - ToaKylerak *Hewkii - Mrcrackerpants *Nuparu - Artek the crazy one *The Makuta/Teridax/Maxilos - FireStar97 *Dekar/Hydraxon - TBA *Pridak - FireStar97 *Ehlek - TBA *Takadox - *Kalmah - BionicleChicken *Carapar - Mrcrackerpants *Mantax - TBA *Defilak - User:Artek the crazy one *Lapidus - TBA *Karzahni - BionicleChicken *Nocturn - ToaTusk *Lesovikk - TBA *Brutaka - Starscream7 *Idris - TBA *Sarda - *Turaga Vakama - FireStar97 *Spinax - FireStar97 *Gadunka - FireStar97 *Zyglak - FireStar97 *Hahnah - FireStar97 *Other Rahi - FireStar97 *Kyrehx - TBA *Gar - Toa Jalokim *Zaktan - Invader39 *Hakann - BIOCHRON Mata *Vezok - TBA *Reidak - TBA *Thok - TBA *Avak - TBA *Unnamed Matoran - TBA Voices Okay so you all can see that there're still a lot of slots to fill. If you're interested in voicing any of the characters that still need a voice actor, please let us know in the comments or on my Talk Page since I'm the Casting Director. Also post the auditions for roles on my Talk Page: FireStar97. The Deadline for the auditioning is February 20!! Character designs The movie will be done with revamped sets of the original sets released in 2007. Artek the crazy one has opened a MOC Contest for the titan characters and the Barraki. He'll do the rest of the revamped sets. Check it out NOW! IMPORTANT note about the voices! Well since Kongu, Hahli and Hewkii are the only characters, that don't have a voice actor yet, that we know what they sound like. (P.S.: If you didn't know, Kongu is the Le-Matoran that Nidhiki threatened in Legends of Metru Nui) We want these characters to sound like their movie incarnations. You can choose how the others will sound but please ask if it's okay if the character sounds like the way that you want to voice him/her. NOTES *Filming will most likely commence in the Summer of 2014. *The movie will be professionally done with green screen. *The film will have a mix of the score of the original BIONICLE Trilogy from Miramax. Composed by Nathan Furst. Although it will also feature some other scores. *The movie will probably feature Crashed by Daughtry, as the credit song. As it's the original Mahri theme song. *Check out Starscream's amazing teaser poster for the movie! *I would really like to thank Artek for letting me join in this wonderfull project! And of course for letting me voice so many characters! Thank you my friend!! :D *I hope that you all want to participate in this amazing project! *Thank you all and have a nice day! This was FireStar97 News...Firestar OUT! Category:Blog posts